nonsense_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Stick Figures
Stick Figures are a major species in the Nonsense System and are the focus of the Paperland story. They are a jovial species made of paper and graphite. While not very powerful physically, Stick Figures are very potent in the fields of science and magic. History Origins and Big Tree It is unknown what the true origin of Stick Figures is, but we do know they come from the Arbor, a massive Tree on a surface of graphite and soil orbiting the star Tree. They called their home the Big Tree. On the Big Tree, the stick figures prospered, honing great magics and technology to make life great. They even combined magic and tech on occasion to make powerful implements,the three most well known of these being the magic Pencil, Eraser, and Paintbrush. These tools were central to the stick figures' culture and life, but they had to be kept and used by only the most trustworthy and skilled of stick figures. This is because these tools were not just made from big tree technology and magic. They were imbued with the power of creation by the Nonsense System's core. Entrusting the stick figures with this power was a major show of trust on the core's side. Eventually Arbor began to be overpopulated and the stick figures needed to expand. The King of Arbor decided he would send the current wielders of the magic implements, three talented brothers who were coincidentally named Pencil, Eraser, and Paintbrush, out into space to find a new home for their people. After around a year of space travel, they came upon a planet known now as Paperland. a huge notebook orbiting the dim star known as Draw. The Paperland Colonization Era. When the brothers arrived on Paperland, they immediately began to colonize. This process was sped up with the help of the magic implements. While living on Paperland, the brothers met and made alliances with many of the indigenous people and species. Pom-poms and dots in particular. For about a year, things were peaceful on the new planet, but then right as the brothers were about to send the OK for migration to the King, the third brother, Paintbrush, rebelled against his siblings and began to use the magic paintbrush and paint for his own selfish intents. He became the evil figure known as the King of Shadow Paint, or simply the Shadow King. He attempted to take Paperland for his own, but was chased into the mountains where he would remain dormant for a few years by his brothers. In the following years, the stick figures began to settle into their new planet and learn to live without the luxuries of paint and Big Tree tech. Paperland Medieval Era The civil war A new king came to power who was very bigoted and hated Pom-poms. He began to instill a fear and paranoia surrounding Pom-poms onto his citizens. He called the Pom-poms dangerous "Spikeballs" that could lash out and become violent at any moment. He declared them to be more animal than person. The result was a war between stick figures and Pom-poms. The stick figures, though they were weak and had many casualties, outnumbered the Pom-poms and won the war. The pom-poms were exiled to their home, an island in the Northwest ocean of Paperland that would come to be known as Spikeball Isle. Shadow King's Second Strike. Seeing Paperland weakened by war, the Shadow King planned a new attack. Turns out he had made an army of Shadow Beings and began to build his own castle. He began to cover the land in his shadow paint, but he was stopped by two brothers who were descendants of his brother Pencil. They confined his land to an area to the North and deemed it the "Shadowlands" After another hit on their safety, a sect of stick figures decided to secede from Paperland and began their own kingdom in the Pastalands. Modern Era Shadow King strikes again. For around 9000 years, the stick figures enjoyed relative peace. There were wars every now and then, but no cataclysmic events. That is until shortly after Color Day 9017, the Shadow King came out of hiding in the shadowlands to attack Paperland once again, this time with 9000 years worth of an army. Even with the modern technology of Paperland, the stick figures could not hold back his attacks. Hope was lost, but a hero emerged wielding the magic pencil, which has been long presumed to be lost or even a myth. Using the pencil and a form or paint thinner, this hero was able to save his nation and defeat the Shadow King Pastaland Preparations Seeing their rivaling country weakened for once, and wanting to expand, Pastaland began to rally their armies in preparation for a war. Paperland managed to negotiate peace, right before one of their citizens assassinated the Prince of Pastaland. Thankfully, due to the terms of the treaty, a deal to give Pastaland some land, and the Kings of both nations wanting peace no war broke out. Biology Stick figures are humanoid beings with a head, torso, two upper limbs, and two lower limbs. They have a dual skeletal structure, with an ineer skeleton made of paper, and an outer layer of graphite, known as an outline. Everything except the outline is made of paper and protected by a layer of outline. They have a minimal muscular system as most everything they interact with is very light. Their neural system is very similar to a human's and supports similar intellect. Every other system is very standard. Due to their biological makeup (being made of paper), they are very flammable and can easily be bent. They are also flat, but can be seen from any angle. Think like the sprites from Paper Mario. Culture Magic Stick figures have harnessed magic since the days of the Big Tree. Their magic was very standard until the core of the Nonsense System blessed them with creation. With creation magic, they were able to make anything at will, including life. Magic declined in popularity after the war between stick figures and spikeballs, as people began to see it as a spikeball thing. Now only certain sects maintain the old disciplines. A more modern magic that is widely accepted is Portal magic. Few stick figures can use this powerful magic and most rely on the Portal Goddess to create portals. Religion Trivia * Stick Figures are the first non-human species to be made for the Nonsense System * They were made by Trey in the 5th grade, making them his longest running characters aside from himself.